We Start At Midnight
Plot The Guild, a group of four major enemies of Mig, now make their official presence of existence and intend to finally defeat their great enemy and take the Gamatrix from his grasp. Synopsis A large mountain overlooked the entire city beneath it. Wind blew dust around the rims of the mountain, revealing a cave-like entrance in the mountain. Footsteps were heard walking through in it. Feet were then shown to stop. Romatron, his faced covered in a cloth, was shown walking into a lit area with electronics and tables all around. Seated at the table was Deristroll. Tyere wasn't too far away and he made his way to sit down. Romatron: Hello. Deristroll: Let's start our meeting right now, shall we? Tyere: We need Jackel though. Deristroll slammed his fists on the table and neared towards Tyere, glaring into his eyes. Deristroll: For the 6TH TIME! Jackel is in a space prison, OK? We can't break him out just yet. Kinda busy with our main plans. Deristroll leaned back and Romatron put his hand on Deristroll's shoulder. Romatron: I know your ready to start this. But we have to discuss plans first. Random attacks obviously do not work against the kid...so we have to plan them. Trick him, surprise him. Deristroll: Good idea. What do you have in mind? Romatron walked around and looked out the entrance to the cave hideout. Romatron: Simple. Tyere: "Simple" how? Romatron smiled deviously and threw his cloth down. Romatron: We start at midnight. Got it? Deristroll and Tyere both nodded and began to cheer with happiness and amusement. Romatron: Then the plan is now officially in motion. Meanwhile in the city, Maltha and Mig were walking out of Mr. Yogurtine's. Mig was seen complaining and throwing his cup away. Mig: I mean...HELLO! I'm Miguel Tennyson. Superhero. Pfft, that lady acted like she didn't know me. Like I was some regular average customer. Maltha: Mhm...you STILL got free yogurt Mig. I had to pay at least. Mig: Yea I know. But still...the last cup wasn't right ya know? Ugh I will report her. On a rooftop, Romatron had swooped down and he got out his binoculars and zoomed in on Mig and Maltha, studying their behavior. He saw Mig and Maltha walk along the quiet highway near the hill next to it and smiled. Tyere and Deristroll jumped down to Romatron's spot. Deristroll: We attack now right? Romatron: It can't be all 3 of us. He'll know something is up. Just one of us has to. Deristroll and Romatron both looked at Tyere. Tyere: YES! He jumped down and began to cheer a little that he got chosen to ambush his enemy. Deristroll: Oh brother...annoying. Romatron: Shhh...can't let him hear us. He'll know we're here if he hears us. Tyere quietly stalked Mig and Maltha and listened to their conversations. Mig: This road is wayyyy too bumpy. It needs to be...more smooth. He pressed his gamatrix and began to scroll through his holograms. Tyere jumped in a bush and Maltha noticed. He walked off to see what was going on. Maltha: Hello? He looked around the bush and saw eyes in it. He backed away and saw Tyere jump out and blast him down the hill. Mig: Hmmm... He selected an alien hologram and slammed down his gamatrix, becoming, as selected, Iceitope. Iceitope: Ah. Perfect! Now I can get him much faster...without dying easier at least. He froze the ground beneath him and began to slid freely, apparently having fun while doing so. Tyere: Pshhhh. Loser kid, misusing that thing. It saddens me... Iceitope: MAN WHY AREN'T ALL STREETS FROZEN LIKE THIS? WOO-HOO! Just then, his trix began to flash and he transformed back, sliding down and slipping towards the hillside. Mig: OH CRAP! He then felt beams strike at him and could see them bounce off the ice. He could barely make out Tyere's shape from the ice and slipped. He slammed down his gamatrix and became Spiker quickly. Spiker tumbled down the side of the cliff, startled at the surprise ambush attack against him. He landed in a thorn bush and jumped out. Spiker: What the heck just... He looked up on the ledge of the cliff and could see a figure nearing the edge. He transformed back and leaned up against the cliff wall. Mig: Just don't walk out and be noticable... The figure Mig expected had shown up. It was Tyere. He looked down with his large light and began scanning the area. No apparent sign of Mig anywhere around the area. He then grabbed out his machine and pressed the talk button. Tyere: I don't see him anywhere over here... Romatron: WELL FIND HIM! Gosh...I just saw him earlier go around the area. He has to be there. Mig heard the entire conversation. He began creeping away from the area, remaining along the cliffside still. Just then, a light flashed right at Mig. Tyere: GOT HIM! AH HA! Mig: Oh crap... Mig began on a full-out sprint away from Tyere, who chased him with his light still focused on Mig. Just then, Mig stopped and "fell down" on purpose. Tyere stopped as well and began to search the area. Romatron: Get him yet? Tyere: He randomly disappeared! Ugh that one is so tricky... Just then, an orange flash occurred right behind Tyere. He backed up and looked around the area. Mig, as Tige-Rodent, stood behind Tyere. Tyere backed up into Tige-Rodent. Tige-Rodent: Peek-a-boo! Tyere jumped up and slashed Tige-Rodent with his laser sword. Tige-Rodent yelled in pain as Tyere laughed and blasted him with a shock ray. Tige-Rodent fell to the ground, twitching, and transformed back into Mig with a flash. Tyere stood over Mig and smiled deviously. Tyere: Gotcha this time kid. Now way of escaping me now. Mig: Aghhh...Tyere right? What are you doing out in the middle of the night? Tyere: Same question goes to you. Mig: Yogurt. I was hungry. Maltha and I...wait...what did you do to Maltha?? Tyere: Oh he's probably resting...in a thorn bush right now. Just let him be. It saves you all the pain...well some of the pain. Mig tripped Tyere's legs, causing him to fall down into the thorn bush. Mig laughed as he sprinted away from Tyere. Tyere: DANG IT! Mig ran fast to try and escape and saw Maltha running at him. The two hit each other and fell back. Maltha: Hello! I was looking for you. Mig: Same. Ok we gotta leave now. Tyere is... Just then, a giant green beam blasted all the top parts of the thorn bushes and trees apart, making it easy to spot Mig and Maltha. Mig: ...Is trying to kill me. Mig and Maltha both ducked and Tyere laughed, blasting beams all throughout the land. Maltha: Mig you have to do something about the crazed Opticoid. Mig: Yea and Opticoid with increased power that can kill us! Tyere blasted a tree to bits and it exploded all over Mig and Maltha. Mig: Gamatrix...please work! He twisted through the hologram list and slammed it down, becoming Levilizard and staring at himself. Levilizard: YES! Tyere's shadow was cast over Levilizard and Maltha. Levilizard turned around to face Tyere. Tyere: Amusing Miggy. Levilizard: I don't think you've met this one yet. Want me to introduce- Just then, Tyere picked him up and threw him down, laughing at the sight of Levilizard. Levilizard: -_- really? Ugh. Levilizard then levitated Tyere into the air and he got quiet, looking down at the animalisitc alien Mig had turned into. Tyere: What magic is this? Levilizard: OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU THIS STUPID? You've SEEN me go alien before. Not magic -_-. Levilizard circled him around and then hurled him into the highway 6 times. He then threw him into the air as Maltha blasted him. Mig transformed back and laughed. Mig: He underestimates me so bad it's funny. Maltha: Don't a lot of your villains "underestimate" you? Mig: Yea but they should know by now how powerful my aliens are. I won't just pick weak aliens that do nothing. Richard even knowns that. I mean, we met two times. Maltha: Who is- Just then, a large gust of wind occurred as well as a mini shockwave. Maltha: Si-Mig...what do you think that was? Mig: Ummm maybe a meteor crash? Or stampede? I don't know. Tyere, with a large rocket attached to his back, appeared zooming straight at Mig and Maltha. He de-attached the rocket and it headed straight for them. Mig: O_O OH CRAP! He jumped to the side, as well as Maltha, and the rocket exploded behind them. They both got blasted right in front of Tyere, who smiled deviously at them. Tyere: Welcome back Miggy and Maltha. Mig looked up at Tyere and angrily spit at his feet. He got up. Tyere: That's not nice of you to do that Mig. Mig: I don't care about your way of "niceness" Tyere. Your going down. Right here, right now. He pressed his gamatrix and slammed it down right away, becoming Sonic Boomer. Sonic Boomer: Even if I have to scream you apart myself. Tyere smiled and blasted eye beams at Sonic Boomer, as he projected high-pitched sound waves at his enemy. The two's powers counteracted and it became unstable. They both stepped back, still remaining strong and alert of what was going on. Sonic Boomer: LIKE THIS HASN'T HAPPENED TO ME BEFORE. Tyere: URGGHHHHHH!!! I'M STRONGER THAN YOU...BOY! More eyes popped up on Tyere and he blasted even more beams. Sonic Boomer stepped back more and struggled to keep up. Sonic Boomer: AAGH DANG IT! Tyere: YOUR LOSING NOW KID! I almost got you... Maltha saw the entire thing and angrily faced Tyere. He got out his weapon and tied a wire around him. Tyere: AGH! YOU MAY NOT INTERFERE! Maltha: I am dearly sorry Tyere. But it appears there are no rules in this conflict. I can do anything I am able to do. Sonic Boomer laughed and blasted even harder. Tyere screamed and then a large explosion of white energy occurred, blinding the area. Mig, as human, was lying against a torn tree and Maltha was in a bush. Tyere was no where in sight. Mig: Aghhhh...dang. That was intense. But hey...he underestimated me YET AGAIN. And I won. Maltha: I guess those facts are true. Meanwhile a little bit away, Romatron saw the whole thing. He angrily glared down at them and crushed his binoculars to bits. Deristroll walked over to him. Deristroll: I take it we lost this one. Romatron: Well DUH. Dang it...I knew Tyere wasn't exactly cut out for that job. Voice: I'm not dead yet. Tyere appeared coming out of the shadows with little scuff marks across his body. Tyere: The kid got stronger it seems like. Romatron: Hmm...maybe we have to get stronger too. More training...more use of our enhanced powers. Deristroll: Exactly what I had in mind. The three looked at each and smiled deviously. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano Villains *Romatron *Deristroll *Tyere Aliens Used *Iceitope *Spiker *Tige-Rodent *Levilizard *Sonic Boomer Trivia *The Guild is now fully introduced in this episode. *This is the start of season 3 of Gamaverse. Category:Season Premieres Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Episodes Category:Migster7